Altered Dreams Warriortalia
by honeyfern2345
Summary: The cats are back in this epic remake of Rise of the Warriors, the new prophecy leaves Dreamcloud tripping over her paws in confusion, who are the cats that are told to save all the clans? What darkness will arrive? Will it destroy the clans? Find out in the continuation and remake!
1. Prologue

Dreamcloud ventured into the dark cave, feeling the pebbles between her paws as an clearing came into view, the shimmering pond appearing as the only light stilhouse in the cave, she ventured towards it. The fond memories flooding back to her.

She laid down next to the pond, touching her nose to the soft water, instantly being swept to the blackness of the dreams she had, she blinked open her eyes to the darkness, seeing familiar faces stalk towards her.

"Milkypath.. Truestar.. And.." she rested her gaze, softening as she stared at her mother. "Icepool.." she breathed out the name.

Milkypath, her old mentor. Opened her jaws and mouthed words that were muted, then Icepool said something muted as well. The former leader, Burntstar. Mutedly meowed too, suddenly darkness and the sound of screeching and blood surronded her, she started to drown in the chaos.

A light pulled her out of the chaos and five blurry cats came into her view. She could only see white and gray of the blurred figures. All three of the voices muted words came into view, "Four must unite to face the darkness as the lighted ones battled alongside the moon."

Dreamcloud woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been an moon since the prophercy had awoken Dreamcloud from her dreams in Starclan, Where she had seen her mentor, her mother, and her former leader,

It was nice seeing her mother after so long, she and her brother were only kits when the badgers invaded the camp and killed her mother when she protected them. She sighed, she had to forget that. Just like her litter-mate did.

She started out of the den, she had finished the work she needed to get done. She started to pad around the camp, seeing the two sisters. Shallowpaw and Vinepaw, get into an practice fight. She held back her mrooow of amusement, not hiding the small smile on her face. She then went out of the camp, searching for more herbs for the medicine den. Mouthing the ones she needed to get to herself..

Smoke looked out from the fence where he was, feeling the fence wobble from Silver and Frost jumping up beside him, Silver stared out at the deep forest ahead of the three. "Do you really think that he may be there, Silver?" The tom turned his head towards Smoke slightly, his usually unexpressioned face showing worry. "He must be, its the only place we haven't checked."

Smoke turned his head away from the tom's gaze, "Yes, it is. I sure hope that dream was right."

Frost looked up to her brother, meowing "You really like him, don't you Silver." Silver stared at the ground "..Yes, I supose for an idiot he's rather charming. Call me big brother next time." Silver's tail twitched, Frost's ears flicked backwards in annoyance.

"Never."

Shallowpaw was easily taken down by her older-by-afew-tail-twitches-sister, "Vee! O-okay I give!" she meowed, sounding like an scared Shellclan member. Vinepaw let a rare smirk on her face appear, though she took her sheathed paw off her sisters neck,

Shallowpaw gave her pelt a shake, "Fight like that and maybe you'll be the best warriors ever." Petalfur purred, stomach heavy with her next litter. Shallowpaw and Vinepaw bounded towards there mother. "Did you see us mom? I pinned her down!" Vinepaw meowed, pride burning in her voice. "But I put up a good match!" Shallowpaw added,

"I even almost had you pinned!" Shallowpaw meowed, "Did not!" Vinepaw protested, "Did too!" Vinepaw pounced on her younger sister, Shallowpaw squealed with excitement and happiness, the two started tumbling over in a play-fight. Accidenetly rolling towards the Elders den and having dust fly towards the safe rock shelter,

Robinflight poked his head out of the den. "You two youngins fight like that you'll have your ears shredded!" The cat scolded, but still warmth and pride in his voice as me mroowed in amusement, the two scrambled off eachother, heads drooping. "Sorry Robinflight." Vinepaw meowed. Pawing at the ground,

"We'll try not to go near your den next time! Honest," Shallowpaw said, putting a paw to her chest like she was crossing her heart. "Well then, we'll see. Now go, I think your mentors are looking for you." he purred, gesturing his tail to Groundvine and Graypelt,

Shallowpaw and Vinepaw nodded and quickly ran off towards where the two older cats were. Burntstar turned his head towards the apprentinces running towards there mentors, and smiled. "Two fully grown warrior spirits," he purred to himself,

Smoke, Silver and Frost had started into the forest. Padding around the undergrowth, shaking the weird feeling of not having there collars on. They had those on ever since they could walk, and open there eyes. Being the big brother like he was, Silver had offered to carry her. But Frost denied that. "I'm not just an little baby kitten anymore." She said to Silver,

Silver nodded sadly in understanding. "If you need help, then just tell us. Frost." and he turned his head back to the forest grounds ahead of him, the journey was going smoothly so far. Though the three didn't let that distract them, anything could happen. The bush rustled, but only Frost seemed to notice. She stopped, suddenly Iron pounced out of the bushes, scaring the living heaven out of her. She jumped, screeching.

Silver instantly turned around and pounced to Frost's side, hissing at Iron. His fur raised high, but soon lowered. Finding it was just one of his cousins. "Iron! What are you doing here? You don't jump or stalk anyone like that!" she hissed,

Iron smiled sheepishly "I could say the same to you! But I'll awnser your questions anyways! One, I'm bored, Two, you guys left me back at the house!" Iron meowed. Now looking slightly irritated, flicking his ear. "I wanted to come with you guys, I've heard you planning it for days on end." Silver sighed, "Well you would be better back at home, we can't go back and take you home now."

Smoke looked back to Iron "You' say'n-"

OKAY STOP,

I AM SICK OF SMOKE/SWEDENS WAY OF SAYING THINGS.

I must announce this, it is a ducking pain to remember what letters get put with a '. So for now he will just be talking normally. I know thats sort of what makes Sweden Sweden but it is a freaking PAIN. If you really care about him with the ' 's then just imagine.

Now onto the story again.

"Your saying we should bring him along with us?" Smokes ears perked up, interested. Silver nodded. "If we go back are walkers would probably be back already, then we wouldn't be able to go outside ever again." Smoke went silent, thinking for a second. Then nodded, "Okay then. As long as he dosen't scare off prey or get us caught," Iron grinned.

"Honest, cross my heart and hope to fly stick a claw in my eye!" Silver stared at Iron. "And never do that again," Iron laughed. "Fine, I knew it would make you upset!"

Soon the sky was getting dark out, and they needed somewhere to sleep. So they make an make-shift sleeping den in the forest out of rocks and twigs. Silver stared up to the sky, seeing an whole world of stars instead of just clouded nights like back at the house, he vowed that when they found Charm they would stay with him and whoever else.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_


End file.
